Dark and Light from the Past
by YamiTiger
Summary: Kagome goes to a new school and meets a peculiar young buy with his own secrets of the past. what adventures will these to teens entangled in time bring read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dark and Light Intertwine

**I do not own yugioh or inuyasha but I do own any ocs that can and will pop up…..**

Kagome walks through the halls nervous why she doesn't know I mean come on by now in the day she's been attacked or kidnapped but what is it about this school its more than new schools jitters

"ahh "she says as she walks into her new home room to see student running around and throwing paper airplanes well everybody except this tall lanky brunette who she decides to sit by "hello my names Kagome Higurashi what's your "All she gets in response is a cold stare and him looking back at his laptop typing away vigorously "ok" she says and gets up to move but the teacher walks in.

"Hello my name is Mr. Buttburn" which gets some laughs "the only reason I'm saying this is because we have a new student Ms. Kagome Higurashi don't be shy come on up" he says as he sits down and she walks to the front she takes a quick look at all her classmates and her eyes fall on a amethyst eye boy will multi colored hair that's when she realizes he the one with the dark aura but his is lighter but the dark auras coming from him so she looks closer and then she see a misty shadow behind him who raises his finger to his lips as in "shhhh"

Yugis pov

_Why is the new girl staring at me _yugi wonders_ do u know yami __yes I do she's who has the light aura we've been sensing at least I think well she saw my gesture of be quite __oh that's what's you meant I thought it was something else __what __oh nothing ok she's sitting down __yes I can see that aibou I have eyes._

_Kagomes pov_

_What was that shadowy ghost what ever it was it means trouble for that little boy but it looked like they where talking il have to ask him about it._


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERES CH 2 AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO U ALL SO I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR INUYASHA BUT I WILL OWN ALL OCS THAT CAN AND WILL SHOW UP**

**Ch 2 The Lunch Room Chat**

That day at lunch Kagome asked Yugi to come sit with her. So he did "so hi my names Yugi…. Yugi Mutou expecting a fan girl he had his pen ready but was surprised when all he got was.

"Hi my names Kagome nice to meet you but there'ssomething I think I should te.." she starts to say before she is cut off.

"You're going to tell me I'm being haunted actually your sort of right but I don't think I'll go into details about it since I barely know you oh and I'm sorry for cutting you off" he says in hopes it will make up for his rudeness

"So your ok with this being haunted" she says unfazed by his prior rudeness.

"I'm surprised you could see him not many people can" He says scratching the back of his head.

"Him so you talk to this dark spirit" she exclaims wondering how such a innocent kid is even in contact with this spirit.

"yes ok I can but before I tell you anymore about myself let's hear about you and how you can see him" he says with a slight smile.

"I can't really tell you sorry like you said we don't know each other very well but in time I might" she says wondering about how Inuyasha would react to her getting so close to telling someone.

"Ok but if you feel like telling me here is my number" he said as he got his out his pen, and jotted down his number on a napkin and gave it to Kagome "see you later Higurashi"

"See you" she says looking down at the napkin wondering about what to do next.

_**So I know my chs so far are a bit short but this is my first story on here and im not that used to typing my storys I usually use pen and paper so ill update daily most likely if not daily every few days I won't keep wat few readers have probably stumbled upon this story waiting **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people this is ch 3 the truth comes out sort off well you'll see I hope you like this ch it's a bit longer then my others so far oh and almost forgot I don't own yugioh or inuyasha.**

That night about to fall asleep her curiosity got the best off her. So she called Yugi and told him to come over Saturday.

**THAT SATURDAY HIGURASHI SHRINE**

"KNOCK KNOCK" "I will get it" said Mrs. Higurashi "yes"she said to see a short multi colored hair boy "im here to talk to Kagome " 'yes shes upstairs". With a wonder of adventure wondering what adventure this new found friend might bring and after all he's just beaten Dartz I guess theres no rest for the weary  very true aibou very.

He walks in to see her stuffing her yellow backpack to the brink with foods and medicines. " umm hey kagome " "oh hey yugi almost ready just one more thing and she grabs a little jar and slips it in her bag "whats that" " oh nothing ok let's go follow me." So she leads him out of the house and towards this old shrine on the grounds closely followed by her parents and brother talking in hushed tones about inuyasha and a well. "Whats all this food and the shrine and I hear your parents talking about Inuyasha and a well." "wow your sure eager but you got to promise once I show you mine you show me yours" "deal"

He enters the shrine to find a well and the puzzle grows heavier and the pharaoh restless_ whats wrong yami _it's the well something about it is odd _ yeah I can tell_. " Earth to Yugi " " Oh huh oh what " " your eyes they glazed over when you saw the well" " oh that's weird" "well this is my secret" and she jumped up on the frame of the well. "Follow me if you can" and she jumped in and in a pink glow was gone." "What she said follow and I have done weirder." So he jumped up on the frame and told the Higurashi family "tell my grand pa I love him" and in he jumped and was engulfed in a golden light and then it felt like he was floating. Then he smelled spring flowers and trees. So he opened his eyes and he was still in the well but it looked younger and fresher but the weirdest part was who was standing right next to him….

Ohhhh cliffy got to love those I know I did when I read other peoples stories so I saw this as a chance to leave my own cliffy mwahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people this Is y 4th ch the truth comes out so enjoy and also please note I don't own yugioh or inuyasha but I will own any ocs that can appear 

….So he opened his eyes and he was still in a well but it looked younger fresher but the weirdest part was standing right next to him.

It was Yami with half the millennium puzzle around his neck. Your in a body all yami could do was look down at himself " ow " he said as yugi pinched him " just making sure your really there." "Whats all the ruckus down there " Kagome said as she looked down the well to see two yugis " OMG I cloned him wait ones taller and tanner hey you two whoevers get up here and explain yourselfs" "ok we'll be right up" And they both climbed out of the well " ok explain " "Ok im yugi and this Yami he was once a pharaoh of ancient Egypt " "once ? " " ok still is sorta and we saved the world in the past and present " " ok got anything to add yami " " no that about sums it up" " ok but where did he come from ….. wait …." You could see the gears turning in her head " you're the dark spirit that was behind yugi in class " " that would be a correct assumption but let me explain im bond to the puzzle because when we'd saved the world in the past I had to split our soul to defeat our most powerful enemy so im the dark half or pharoahy half " "and I'm the Hikari or light half " "wow this dampens my secret a little but first ill tell you where we are " "WHERE?" " 5oo yrs in the past I'm the reincarnation of a priest named kikyo who sealed inuyasha to a tree and took the sacred jewel or shikon no tama out of this world well that's until it was reincarnated with me" so where is this sacred jewel " " umm heres the funny part I kinda broke it " " you broke a sacred jewel " "im fixing it here are some shards " So she pulled out the little glass jar and yugi and yami took a step back " please put it away said yugi while yami thought of ways to make it stay broken. " oops sorry guys well let me finsh a evil half demon Naraku is hunting the sacred jewel down and tainting it so me and my friends must find it you'll meet my friends shortly"

"ok so where do we go" asked Yami "to Kaede's hut its this way " and they started walking when they saw a red and silver flash in the trees " whats that they asked to a annoyed kagome " SIT BOY " she yelled and the red flashes stopped " OUCH "then yugi and yami sweat dropped. " umm whos that " "That's Inuyasha freed him from the tree Kikyo sealed him to and together with our friends we search for the sacred jewel shards " " I see since your Kikyos reincarnation that means only you can free him from her seal " " got that right kid " said a voice from the bushes and out walked a silver haired man in red kimono with a rusty sword at his side but wait our those dog ears and claws I don't want to see his teeth Yugi thought " who are these two" "there from my time sort of so they can travel through the well also" " ok but why'd you bring them " " we'll tell you once you get Kaede's hut " So off they went to Kaede's village and as soon as they step foot out in the village out rushed Miroku and Kaede " stop yelled kagome " " why do those two have strong dark auras " Kaede questioned " There on our side but I have been meaning to ask why you to have such dark auras " "Oh in ancient Egypt they used shadow magic to power the items its indeed a dark magic much blood went into the forge of these items a whole Muslim village slaughtered for these items without my familys consent as well." Yami said darkly " how do we know it was without your or your familys consent " it was we knew nothing until we where gaven the items" " but it matters not there dark history because we have done much good with them and still do well most of the holders there have been a few evil holders such as Bakura whos dark half resides in the ring as Yamis resides in the pyramid" "but what proof of this is there " asked Miroku "PROOF me fine you want proof ill help you guys find these sacred jewel shards and defeat this Naraku character is that enough proof for you monk " "I believe it'll do " said Kagome stopping the upcoming fight.

I hope you guys enjoyed this ch it was by far my longest yet and had the most content and revealations so till ch 5 Yamitiger signing off


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is yamitiger with ch5 the darkness explodes I'm sorry for the wait school just started again and my math teachers been on every bodys backs about homework so yeah well anyways I don't own yugioh or inuyasha but will own any ocs that can and will pop up**

_**{that night}**_

"Let's all go to bed I believe those two have had enough interrogating "said kaede

"fine but I have my eye on you two "said miroku "good night yugi and yami "said kagome "good night kagome " and inuyasha just humped and left those two in the room and went off with the others waiting for Sango to return in the courtyard " so nice friends huh yami " Yami sweat dropped "Well miroku seems as nice as a snake to us at the moment but I believe all he needs is proof of our innocence " " yeah I think your right well night other me " "night aibou"

"Yes good night my pharaohs mwahahaha " said a person in the _ shadows _

They awake to " ok I'm going to go see if there up " said a new voice " no you're not they were interrogated by kaede and Miroku half the night" said kagome "those poor souls dark or not "" UGH " " I think you woke them " said kagome. Out walked two short boys one slightly taller but still short "are these your friends" said Sango "yes that would be them" said miroku who came out of nowhere "isn't it a bit early to be interrogating us again monk " said a grumpy yami who hair was somehow in perfect condition even though he just woke up "well I wasn't planning on it " " sure lets go for a run aibou " " coming yami " and off they jogged "well there not in a good mo…."said Sango but was cut off by a familiar hand " PERVERT MONK " and miroku gets slapped once again.

"Well were off lady kaede" "good luck my child".So of they went unknown to them they were not alone. "it's nice here isn't it yami "said kagome "YAMI" "huh oh what I thought I heard something" "yeah well come catch up with us" "yeah ok" and he takes one more look up in the trees and runs up to the others. " you sense it yugi "" yeah sumthin off " " lets not tell them about it now" "ok"

After a few hours they came upon a clearing and decided to set up for lunch "So gang it about time for a ambush or crazed demon huh " said inuyahsa and as if on cue out came a blue dragon with three heads "now that looks familiar" "yes yes it does"confirmed yugi" "its time to duel" said yami and yugi "ok you didn't mention they where insane"murmured inuyasha "I didn't think they where " responded kagome "you four stay out of this it's our turn" said yugi "I summon dark magician" said yugi "and I summon black luster soldier" " attack " they both said as they threw their cards at the ground and shadows started to form around them and out came a magician clad in purple and a soldier in black and gold " ok maybe there not insane" said a shocked inuyasha and then the two warrriors of magic and blade attacked and the dragon breathed fire at them which barey managed to slow them but effected their mastersand in showed "GO" said yami and the ttwo monsters attacked and two heads where quickly dispatched and then the third fell soon after. And the monsters returned to their cards and the two duelist barely got there cards put back up when they collapsed "its been a while since we seen that guy huh" said yami "yep" said yugi and they passed out.

Well I hope you guys enjoy this ch again sorry for the wait I don't think the next update will take as long so till next time yamitiger signing out PEACE….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello its yamitiger again sorry for the wait I know there are some on here who like my story so yeah go u guys. Well here's Ch. 6 Evil just got a friend…. PS this { } means characters thoughts and these " " are dialogue so oh yeah I don't own yugioh or Inuyasha so on with the story **

_Yugi Pov_

{ughh that was a great idea hey what's this wet thing on my head.} He awoke to Yami and Kagome sitting over him "uhh hey guys"

"Oh good your awake we thought that demon boiled your brain" "uhh demon that was no demon" "that's what I have been telling her that was an ultimate blue eyes."

Kagome stands up "well whatever it was it was strong and we're glad you're ok Yugi although we may not all show it." She then leaves the hut "you know that was no demon right aibou" "yes it was most certainly blue eyes ultimate the only question is how did it get here."

"Yes how indeed "Said a voice in the shadows and slipped away back to its other half

"you felt that right" "yeah I felt something "said Yugi Just then Inuyasha bursts in "hey guys I know you just fought a demon but we just found Naraku castle and its nearby so we need to get going" "ok coming "said Yami and helped Yugi up and they left the hut.

"Well guys let's get going" said Sango. So off they traveled to Narakus castle and the journey was going smoothly until they a gush off wind fell over the group "Are u serious it's her ""who "said Yami "Just the most annoying one of Narakus little offspring "Said Inuyasha

"Oh you know just what to say to lady don't you Inuyasha "said Kagura "what ladies" He responded with a smirk. Which got him glares from kagome and Sango. "So I see you made some new friends Inuyasha "She said gesturing towards Yugi and Yami "

"Our new friends our none of your concern " Said kagome quickly butting in to the budding argument "Well you'll be happy to know Naraku has a new friend to" "I wouldn't call those creatures he spawns of his body friends "Said miroku "Ha and I wouldn't call you a monk but anyways it's not part of him he found it in shrine up north but I'll leave the rest to you " she responded "but wait it what do u mean" said Kagome

"Well as much as I enjoy our chats I must now leave"she said and in a gust of wind she was gone. "I really really hate her "said Inuyasha. While everyone was bickering Yami and Yugi we're deep in thought {you don't think she means} {it couldn't be him he shouldn't be here aibou} {but if it was him} {then this fight just got personal hmmm.} They then heard whispering "what are they doing " "why are they so still""HEY PHAROAHS " yelled Inuyasha "huh" "told you guys all it took was a good yell" "why do u guys keep blanking out " said Miroku who couldn't keep the suspicion out of his voice "we were talking through are mind link" said Yami "told you monk I told you they had a mind link "said Inuyasha "you said nothing " Stopping yet another fight Kagome butts in "well let's get a move on Narakus castles getting closer and its almost nightfall." So off they went

"_Yes to their demise mwahahha"said?_

"_Hey I'm the author and narrator "said Yamitiger _

"_Well I'm jacking the story "said?_

"_IN YOUR DREAMS "said Yami_

"_Oh $#%^ it's him RUN "said?_

"**Ok now that that's over I hope u guys enjoyed Ch. 6 and who is this mystery friend is it a he or she or maybe oc could be anyone well till next time Yamitiger signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Yamitiger with Ch. 7 the Shadows shift. Well I don't own yugioh or Inuyasha I only own any OCS that can appear so on with the story. **

"There it is guys Narakus castle it's taken us this long to find it so let's not lose it SO DON'T MESS UP" bzzzzz bite bzzzzzzzzzzzzz "your one to talk of messing up your yelling brought the demon flies " said Yami "let's just run for it agreed " said Yugi '' agreed ".They all agreed and ran.

_5 minutes later _

"we made it we're in " said kagome " shhhh " said Yami '' "there's no point in shushing the priest because I let you in " said a dark voice from underground "what did I say about messing it up ok who's fault is it" "poor naïve Inuyasha ". Just then a spike jutted out of the ground narrowly missing Inuyasha "

"Show yourself Naraku "said kagome "I will all in due time but first meet my newest ally but I believe a few of you may already know him"

Then out of nowhere appeared a man in black with white skin and hair just as white" Bakura I should have guessed "said Yugi "yes mini pharaoh you should have you fools are probably wondering how I got here or remember are past or is it future" "you remember how" said Yami "let's just say not all the gods are nice pharaoh well let's get to the reason we're here let the games begin"

Then the whole area was filled with a dark aura and mist. "this isn't Narakus normal miasma " "That's because it's not miasma it's a " said Yugi " Shadow game " finished Yami "A what " said Inuyasha "A shadow game you fool, losers die and are eaten by the shadows and are trapped here while the winners' prize is your souls and one other soul of your choice only two winners ,and one consolation soul "

"fine what's the game thief" "Well it's a duel but in honor of our present time we use demon cards " "then let the game begin " said Yugi and Yami and a golden eye appeared on their heads and Bakura's

"Let's Duel " and a field appeared and four decks " but wait our decks are three cards short each and who's the fourth deck for " " who indeed" and Naraku appeared picking up the fourth deck "what about the six cards " said Yugi look behind you . And in the place of their friends were six cards. With each of their friends trapped in cards. "Remember if their cards fall at my hands they souls are trapped and only the winner can bring one of them back so if you lose all your souls stay trapped if you win all of you friends your friends who survived plus one survive so let the games begin"

Kagome AT 2500 DF 1800 stars 7 Yugi takes

Inuyasha AT 2800 DF 2400 stars 8 Yami takes

Miroku AT 1700 DF 1400 stars 4 Yugi takes

Shippo AT 500 DF 300 stars 2 Yami takes

Sango AT 1800 DF 1600 stars 4 Yami

Kirara AT 2100 DF 2000 stars 5 Yugi takes

"Oh no" said Yugi "you bastard you are going to pay "said Yami

"Let's duel "they all yelled one final time and the shadow game of the feudal era had truly just begun…..

**Well that's it for this Ch. ill have the next up in a few days so till next time Yamitiger signing off **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people this is Yamitiger with ch 8 The darkest days begin. Please note I do not own yugioh or Inuyasha but I will own the ocs so let the dark days begin !**

"I'll go first I summon Ms. Centipede df 2000 in defense position and place two face downs" said Yami "my turn I use swarm of the flies and gain five hanyou fly tokens then I special summon giant hanyou fly th.."said Bakura" I activate Mirokus wind tunnel and lose 1000 lp but your fly is history" said yami revealing a facedown spell destroying Bakura's fly king.

"I end my turn " said a depressed Bakura "your go yugi trust your cards " said yami "ok I draw then summon headless badger demon ATK 1600 and attack your life points" Dark side loses 600 LP "DON'T FAIL ME THIEF" bellowed Naraku " I place a face down and end my turn " said Yugi " My turn I summon demon of the ashes of the cursed tree ATK 1900 and attack " light side lose 300 LP and headless badger is destroyed " I end my turn " Said a smirking Naraku

_Ten turns later _

_Stats light 2400 dark 1600 2 monster 2500 atk on dark side none on light side except 1 face down spell Yamis's turn_

{we need a good monster} thought yami {yes that's all we need then the face down will do the rest } "I draw" said Yami and he gasps …. He drew Shippo "No yugi its Shippo" "But it cant we already lost Sango two turns ago we needed the free soul " "yes aibou we did what shall I do " "we have no choice its all or one he would of wanted it " "yes he would Shippo you die a hero" stated a tearing up Yami "oh is the Pharaoh crying hahaha" said Bakura "Shut up I summon Shippo the fox demon in defense mode " "that's your monster don't make me laugh that's this generations Kuriboh " said a cackling Bakura "well I might as well finish you attack Bankotsu " Shippo is destroyed "silence THIEF I activate dwindling strike and you lose 700 LP thanks to Shippo may he have good fortune in the shadows"

Dark side loses "we'll see you where this all began pharoah " Naraku Yells as his Body and Bakuras dwindles to a brown dolls with a pieces of the ring. "They cheated a shadow game" Is what a stunned Yami says. And their decks started to glow and leave their holsters and all but six cards shot out over the world. Then two of the six glowed red {choose your prize kings of the shadows} They with grief in their hearts grab Sango's card and Shippo's catches on fire and slowly is burnt to ashes.

Then in a flash they were all sitting in the grass well minus Shippo " could you guys tell what happened from inside the cards" said yugi "Yes we did" Said a teary eyed sango "Its not right why was it him" Said Inuyasha on the verge of tears

That night they set up a memorial in memory of Shippo and left kagomes picture of him there and they all said a few word and were getting ready to leave when. "I have got one more thing to say" said Yami and he walked over to the grave and the half the puzzle started to glow and then yugi's did so he joined Yami and walked over to the grave and a bubble of shadows appeared in it was Shippo's body and then a ghostly white apperation left the body "Hello every body looks like I'm out I guess ill see you all in the next life now that I'm free of the shadows good luck and good bye " every body to shocked to answer just waved and in a wisp of smoke Shippo supposedly went to the afterlife "Yugi did you notice the golden earrings his spirit was wearing" " yes


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Yamitiger with Ch. 9 Darkness Persists, So I will be introducing two ocs in the next two chs, one for each which I have convinced " holds gun to back of first one " to join the gang of demons, humans and spirits. So I don't own anything except this story let the darkness persist**

_2 days after Shippo passing_

"We should probably stop for food" said Sango "yes we are getting low on food "said Yami. So the begin to climb the steep river bank next to the village and Yami slips and then Yugi and Sango and it's a domino effect and, everyone is in the water soon after.

"That was your fault baka" said Inuyasha "hey you fell in to " Said Yami "yes because you fell and made kagome and her cart all on me " "IT'S A BIKE" said Kagome "and don't make it sound like I am fat" "ok well let's forget who did what we're here now so to the village"

So off they went to the village and then a little girl came running up the road with an actual cart came hurtling up the road and knocked Inuyasha back down the hill into the river "oh I hate carts" said a pestered Inuyasha and jumped up and was almost right on top the frightened little girl "Sit boy" and he smashed into the cart.

"I got it I killed the cart "said a hurt Inuyasha "and what are these cabbages ""Yes you just smashed a little girls cabbage cart congrats Inuyasha" said Yami

"I was aiming for the girl " "hah Inuyasha "said a shocked kagome "SIT BOY SIT SIT " "I probably should have shut up while I was ahead" groaned Inuyasha " We're sorry about your cabbages is there any way we could repay you " said Sango "umm you can talk to my brother about it oh and the little girl you were aiming for you stupid dog has a name it May " said May then kicked Inuyasha while he was down

She then lead the group through the village to an old but decent hut "My brother trains to be a demon slayer but we know two orphans will be lucky to leave this village so watch out for his flyi..." "DUCK" yelled Yugi as a giant ninja star hit pole behind them "oh sis it's just you come in "said a voice in the hut." Hello brother these travelers destroyed our daily crops" 'you mean the cabbage" said the brother "yes the cabbage ""thank you travelers thank I hate cabbage thank you, you owe us nothing ""but Kay ""hush sister please sit travelers and eat some off my daily catch" "you mean the fish" Said May "yes the fish oh and may I found this box that I can't open but it was left at our door step"

He then pulled out a golden box with the eye of Horus on it "That box is what millennium items we're stored in during times when there hiding was needed" "That's why the puzzle was hidden in one" "well aibou that and we didn't want to lose the pieces or so Marik told me "said Yami" well either way you should try to open it you could be an item holder" "yea go for it "said the group

"ok "and she tried to open it "it won't budge "she said red in the face "maybe you should both try "Said Yugi "you are twins by the looks of it ""yeah how'd you guess "said Kay "well you guys look similar and look about the same age and are siblings "said Kagome "umm mam that was rhetorical" said Kay "whatever" Said Inuyasha "open it"

So they both tried and to their surprise it started to open and then in a flash of light everyone passed out.

**Well that's Ch. 9 I hope you enjoyed the cliffy ill upload the second part tomorrow my reason is the second part don't go good with the Ch. Title. So Yamitiger signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people this is Yamitiger with ch 10 A ray of hope. I hope you guys enjoy this ch and I don't own yugioh or Inuyasha just this story**

Kay woke up groggy with something cold against his chest "what the" and he looked down to see a golden Key "uh hey guys wake up" and he shook them all awake one by one "So I see it held the Millennium key it can open and close anything even ones soul" said Yami "what about me I didn't pass out with this on " said may sporting an earring "I'm sorry but I am not familiar with that item " " I am" said a voice in the Shadows and out walked Shippo with the other earring.

"Shippo how did you end up here your dead" said Yami "yeah I was but Ra brought me back with the earrings as an eight item " "So you wait two days and I wait three-thousand years oh RA " "Oh yeah he says hi "Said Shippo "well I don't care how you're here just that you're here" said Kagome before she hugged the second-life out of Shippo "so Shippo looks like you're a Yami now which makes May your Hikari" "yep obelisk explained that one so hello partner" He said as he walked up to May

"Wow your prettier then obelisk said" Remarked Shippo "well someone got braver "said Inuyasha "thank Slifer for that one" May and Shippo then left for a walk to get to know one another. "Welcome to the group kid looks like you get to leave after all" said Inuyasha

The following morning they set off once again to find Bakura and Naraku. They travelled for a few hours before they came to a bank and then a whirlwind came by knocking Inuyasha in the water.

"KOUGA" then he jumped and was about to hit Kouga. When "sit boy "and he crashed into the ground

"Hello Kagome has this mutt been making you mad or putting you in danger " "ughh" "BAKA" and Inuyasha hits Kouga in the head with tenseiga "Shit go to split bye Kagome see you mutt" "who was that and why'd they have shards in their legs" said a confused Yami

"That was a Baka and leave it at that" Said Inuyasha. They then travelled onward to the west

_3 hours later_

"Ok we're almost to the coast then we take a boat to china and from there continue west to Egypt that's right Yami" questioned Yugi "that's right aibou but why take a boat when you can fly "and he took out Komodo dragon, lightning dragon, and Timeous.

So Yugi and Yami rode Timeaus- Miroku and Kay rode Komodo dragon – Shippo May and Inuyasha rode Lightning Dragon- Kagome and Sango rode Kirara "To Egypt "Said Kagome

"What's Egypt "said Inuyasha "Another country nation if you will east have yours" answered Yami

_A Few Hours Later-_

"What's Egypt like" said Sango "Hot, dry, sandy, and sandstorms "answered Kagome "that's not it at all" Said an angered Yami

"You got a better answer" said kagome

"Give me a second"

"You were a pharaoh"

"Correction Pharaoh with amnesia still haven't remembered everything"

"Quit the arguing before Komodo dragon gets hungry "Said Yugi

"Well we're almost there look I'd say that fits Kagome's description " Said Miroku They look to see a sandy dry plane beginning to stretch out in front of them then hear Yami mutter something about no Egyptian love .

A few minutes later their millennium items start glowing and a shadow portal opens teleporting them under the sands straight to the chamber with the tablet and a certain half demon and a thief.

"Welcome to the end of the line my pharaoh here's where we'll duel the last duel no puppets no strings attached" Said Bakura "As you can see I have the millennium eye and scale"

"And I have the rod and necklace "Said a voice in the shadows and out walked Malik "hello my pharaoh been doing some time traveling have you well you only quickened your demise"

"If you had any actual brain you'd realize that I'm still here that means I beat you in the future" Said Yami "Yes I was told I'd lose in the future but now that you've gone off and time traveled you have changed the game haven't you "

"Yami he's right the very fact we're here can create a time paradox " Said Yugi "Oh that word paradox Obelisk mentioned it something about the earrings "said Shippo "That's all you remember why I ought to " Said Inuyasha "SIT BOY "Said Kagome

"Well as much fun as that was to see let's get on with the _games_" Naraku said with an evil smirk

**I hope you enjoyed this Ch. I'm super sorry with extra sorry to my readers that it took so long so yet again sorry I was busy with tests and homework so anyways hope you enjoyed the Ch. Yamitiger signing out!**

**Attention readers i reccomend you go read my new fanfiction its called digital shadows its Code Lyoko and Yugioh crossover **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fan fiction its Yamitiger with chapter eleven and they half-way mark of this story not necessarily in chapters but in my imaginary storyline yes its half-way there. Also I would like to apologies for another long wait I have been busy and had a severe writers block on top of it with this part truth be told I have a hard time writing duel sequences so that contributed to my writers block. I think I have held you up with my long AN enough so I own not Yugioh or thy yonder Inuyasha anime but May and Kay are mine.**

_A few minutes later their millennium items start glowing and a shadow portal opens teleporting them under the sands straight to the chamber with the tablet and a certain half demon and a thief._

"_Welcome to the end of the line my pharaoh here's where we'll duel the last duel no puppets no strings attached" Said Bakura "As you can see I have the millennium eye and scale"_

"_And I have the rod and necklace "Said a voice in the shadows and out walked Malik "hello my pharaoh been doing some time traveling have you well you only quickened your demise" _

"_If you had any actual brain you'd realize that I'm still here that means I beat you in the future" Said Yami "Yes I was told I'd lose in the future but now that you've gone off and time traveled you have changed the game haven't you "_

"_Yami he's right the very fact we're here can create a time paradox " Said Yugi "Oh that word paradox Obelisk mentioned it something about the earrings "said Shippo "That's all you remember why I ought to " Said Inuyasha "SIT BOY "Said Kagome _

"_Well as much fun as that was to see let's get on with the games" Naraku said with an evil smirk_

"Ok let's duel" they all said in unison as shadows encircled them all and the table which was missing two items

"Before we respected are currently time zone' creatures but now let's play like the good old days pharaoh" said Bakura "but here is the penalty if you get attacked by a pre-selected monster card one of your friend's souls are taken or you give up an item of your choice and if you lose the duel the winner can choose what happens with you and your friends and the items"

"Interesting rules thief I accept the rules of this shadow game" said Yami

"As do we" said Yugi and Naraku in unison

"Now we must select are special cards but here is the catch it's the shadows that pick them from your heart"

_Yugi=Celtic Guardian/Yami=Dark Magician_

_Naraku=Dharc the dark charmer/Bakura=Diabound Kernel _

_(I would like to clarify if I haven't done so Yugi and Yami have a copy of the same deck which is theirs in this duel but only have one of their pre-selected card respectively to each choosers deck so only Yugi has Celtic guard and only Yami has Dark Magician)_

"Then let the games begin" said Bakura as the shadows flared and the eye of Horus appeared on the duelist's heads"

"As rules state the challenged shall go first" said Bakura

"Ok then I draw and to start off the duel I set a card in defense position as well as two face-downs and end my turn" said Yami

"My turn I play giant and three face-downs and end my turn" said Bakura

"Ok my turn and I place this monster face-down and use card destruction so we discard our hands"

"Gladly mini pharaoh" said Bakura as he discards his hand getting laughs from Malik

"I now end my turn" finishes Yugi glaring daggers at the other team

"My turn I play the spell messenger of peace along with a facedown monster" said Naraku

"Ok then it's my turn I play Kuriboh and then I activate the spell multiply to fill the rest of my field with Kuribohs and place one face-down and end my turn"

"My turn ok pharaoh so if you're going to build a defense it's up to me to tear it down I activate the facedown curse of name I name one monster and anything containing that name is removed from the field so I pick Kuriboh"

"Ok" says Yami as he removes from play his Kuribohs leaving two face-downs

"Now I finish my turn a face-down" said Bakura

_Several turns have past leaving the light side with a face-up Dark Magician and a Celtic guardian in the graveyard and no spell/traps and full life points while dark side has two facedown monsters and two facedown spell/traps with 7500 life points its currently Yami's turn _

"I play de-spell which destroys your messenger of peace I then place one facedown and end my turn" said Yami

"My turn I sacrifice my facedown flame charmer to summon Dark Kernel"

{Oh no Yami its effect it will be equipped to Dark magician losing 1800 life points}

{I have a face-down remember it's called weapon lost it will send one equip spell of my choice to the graveyard}

"I then end my turn with a facedown" said a smirking Bakura noting the worry in Yami's eyes

"My turn I draw then I set one monster and end my turn" said Yugi

"Finally the card to finish Inuyasha's little campaign along with his life I activate Raegiki Break and destroy your facedown monster by discarding one card"

{This is not good Yami}

{Agreed aibou}

"Then I summon your downfall by flipping my facedown monster and summoning Dharc Charmer who's effect activates and I gain control of your Dark Magician"

{This is bad Yami he has two of the pre-selected cards}

{We still have mirror force aibou}

"I then use the card heavy storm to wipeout all spells and traps on the field" said Naraku

{Damn this is not the duel we can lose}

"I then put the a nail in the coffin with Diabound attack the pharaoh" bellowed Naraku

{I'll give up the puzzle aibou it's the only option the earrings cannot be lost yet}

{Ok but why can't we lose the earrings}

{I don't know somehow though they can't be lost yet}

{but if we lose the puzzle and it becomes one it will create a paradox because it exists twice in the same time the only reason it probably hasn't happened yet is because its split}

{It's our only option we have no way to get back our friends even if it risks our lives because if a paradox happens we are the anomaly we will be sniffed out by the gods not our friends}

{Ok I guess it's our only option let's give up the puzzle}

"We give up the Millennium puzzle" Yami and Yugi say in unison and then the puzzle reforms and flies to its spot on the table then all hell breaks lose

The shadow realm turns blood red and a black hole appears below the dueling field sucking in the millennium table

"They didn't tell me this would happen I'm sorry pharaoh my orders came from the Go 'auld Anubis" yelled Bakura as he got sucked into the abyss of the black hole

"It matters not who your orders came from or what they told you fool because Bakura this maybe the end for us all" said Yami

"This is not good we have ripped open time and space we have truly created a paradox" yelled Yugi over the rushing winds

"I remembered what I must do Naraku attack with dark magician" yelled Shippo as he used fox magic to create a barrier around all the by-standers even Malik

"Ok fox demon but don't ever speak to me like that again your magic may have incr…"

"Just do it" everyone yells as the winds seem to increase ten-fold

"Fine dark magician attack the pharaoh" yelled Naraku "happy young fox demon"

"Very now the last thing to be given up to the abyss is me and the Millennium earrings" said Shippo

"No I won't let you, you have gave your life one to many times in your life you're not giving it again and you can't so long as I have the other earring" said May

"But you don't I do see" said Shippo has he hold out both earrings "now sleep" he says as he uses fox magic and puts everybody in his barrier to sleep then turns to the duelist and says " don't try to stop me this must be done"

"I wouldn't dream of it young fox demon" says Naraku with a smirk

"Good luck brave young demon" says Yami

"Yes good luck buddy" said Yugi

"Thanks guys" he says and then jumps into the abyss remembering his final conversation with the true gods of Egypt

"_The reason you and the earrings must leave this world when the paradox happens is because the earrings power will only work with one of their owners and you have been trained to use their abilities of fixing holes in the fabric of time. Now Shippo you won't remember this until the time is right but your item is probably the most important it's the paradox earrings it must be the last item to be lost to the abyss" said Obelisk_

"_I understand master Obelisk" said Shippo bowing to the beast_

"_The reason for you forgetting it until then is so your demon instincts don't make you subconsciously fret from the path of salvation of not Earth but the universe"_

"_I believe I am ready master Slifer" said Shippo bowing to the dragon_

"_Not without some words of encouragement from me ok you're a brave demon for being willing to unknowingly till the last inescapable second face death again but be warned you may not come back from the abyss but take well knowing if you live or not you're saving the universe from annihilation at the hands of false gods" said Ra_

"_Understood master Ra but who are these false gods?" asked Shippo_

"_All will be explained in time but speaking of it your time with us is up I wish you the best of luck on your journey ahead young demon" finished Slifer as he disappeared_

"_Now sleep and forget what isn't needed for now young demon" finished Obelisk as he disappeared_

"_Oh and don't eat Samantha Carters lasagna its mine" finished Ra with a chuckle before disappearing_

"Wow ok now I have more questions than answers but ok I now know and remember how to use these damn things and I remembered a few secrets of the universe as well" Shippo said as he focused his energy in to the earrings and used them to pull Bakura and the items out of the abyss and then he returned the puzzle to its state of two separate pieces.

"Why isn't the paradox closing I have done all I can unless there is a second thing causing a paradox like something coming through the abyss that shouldn't exist in this time according to the proper time line" pondered Shippo

"Wait there is two things coming through both by unknown technology but only one is causing a paradox the other appears to be trying to intercept the first so I will let the second group through and I will send the first group to the shadow realm ok the first got through but the second has something tying one of them to this plane of existence maybe I can loosen those ties….done that should have sent it to the shadows" Shippo finished exhausted as he used his last bit of energy to close the abyss.

"Sorry Kagome and everybody looks like I won't make thanksgiving after all" murmured Shippo as he began to fall asleep drifting through time and space

_Back in the Millennium Chamber_

"The wormhole is closing with Anubis in it" said the blonde female wearing a green jumpsuit as she checked her device

"Good job Carter I don't know what you did but we finally got rid of Anubis" said a grey haired man in a similar green jumpsuit

"That's just it sir I didn't do it I don't even know how we got here there is no gate"

"Well we did follow Anubis through his star gate even though he had nine chevrons locked anything could happen"

"It wasn't anything it was thanks to our good friend Shippo who I believe you should know gave his life saving the universe from your enemy Anubis" said Yami

"How" asked the grey haired man

Yami then proceeded to tell them about the millennium items and what he saw in Shippo's mind right before the wormhole closed

"So young but so brave" said the blonde women

"You're buying this BS I mean demons aren't real and neither is magic I bet there wasn't even a Shippo the fox demon" said the man who out of nowhere got punched in the face by Yugi and knocked to the ground

"How dare you disrespect Shippo he was our friend he gave his life so you and the rest of this damn universe can live you bastard you want to see proof of magic here" Yelled Yugi at the man on the ground as he pulled out Dark Magician I summon you Dark Magician and in a puff of shadows Dark Magician appeared

"No aibou sleep my magician" said Yami as Dark Magician dissolved into shadows

"Why are you defending him he insulted Shippo he besmirched his memories"

"Because my hot-headed Hikari he knew not he probably still doesn't his mind is making excuse after excuse for the magician you just summoned its human nature especially of one such a redeemed military officer ranking Colonel O'Neill" Yami finished turning towards Colonel O'Neill

{He read my mind how did he do it I'm not wearing an ancient lie detector or mind probe or anything how}

"How indeed you wear no needed technology yet" {I read and speak in your mind} said and thought Yami to Colonel O'Neill

"Carter we should leave these people are off "said Colonel O'Neill

"huh oh I was studying these hieroglyphs apparently this is where they stored the millennium items and from what I now know very close to the chamber where the star gate was buried after the true Egyptian gods Obelisk Ra and Slifer banished Earth from the goa'uld memory and computers entirely"

"Very interesting now how do we get away from these whack jobs"

"That's just it everything they said was true according to these hieroglyphs"

"So I really insulted one of their fallen friends who saved my life"

{yes you did} thought Yami to Colonel Oniell

"Hey I asked her"

"Huh" said Major Samantha Carter

"Oh he used his mind trick thing to think it to me" answered colonel Oniell

"Ok that's cool" said Sam

{very} thought Yugi to Sam

{get out of my head Yugi oh you have some interesting memories who is Tea}

{meep} thought Yugi as he pulled out of her head

"how did you get into my head" asked Yugi

"I have shared my mind before so it wasn't that hard" answered Sam

"ok well I think we should get everyone out of here" said Colonel Oniell

"Ok were is Naraku" asked Yugi who looked around to find nothing but a cracked pink jewel on the ground

**Well thats it for the half way mark i have now introduced a new series into the mix one of my favorties Stargate for now just SG1 so you can keep up with the story if you have never seen stargate by reading a summary of it on wikipedia probably and if you like what you read i reccomend watching it on netflix or wherever but as for the story its going to get interesting did Shippo completely kill Anubis?, Is Shippo gone for good?, Will these two groups get along?, so many questions to be asked find out next time in Dark and Light from the Past.**

Oh and tell me how you feel about this chapter I thought it was bumpy at times.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys it's Yamitiger with the next chapter of Dark and Light from the Past it's been awhile. I hope you guys are comfortable with the new series I brought in. If you don't know anything about Stargate please don't stop reading the story. I won't try to go to into depth with them you can probably understand it easily by looking it up on Wikipedia. Again I own nothing except the story itself.**

"Well looks like he's gone" said Yami

"Well he left us a gift but we should probably get out of here" said Kagome as she picked up the sacred jewel chunk.

"Ok but most of everyone else is still asleep so how do we get them out of here "said Samantha

"I could shadow travel us out of here but it will drain much of mine and Yugi's power" said Yami

"Then we can't summon creatures to fly us back to Japan" said Yugi as he gathered up the items and put them in one of the knapsacks that Colonel O'Neill brought. Then gave the puzzle to Yami where when they both held it broke perfectly in half once more.

"Well I guess that fixes anymore paradoxes for the time being, well are all the items gathered for the rest of the owners?" Kagome

"Yeah we got them all put up for them" said Yugi

"All of them" asked O'Neill nodding towards a sleeping Bakura and Malik "because I don't like the looks of those two"

"Yes all of them we may need their help because I have a feeling this isn't over with" said Yami

"Well let's go" said Samantha as she finished taking pictures of the hieroglyphics throughout the tomb.

"Ok grab hands and gather around the others" said Yami "Oh and ignore the noises you will hear as we pass through the shadows you are in the hands of the pharaohs of the shadow realm.

"Wait what" said Sam as she pictured this shadow realm and the monsters she had seen all over the walls.

"You scared Carter" said O'Neill with a grim smile just as scared as Carter

"Not if you're not sir" she said as she walked over and grabbed his and Kagome's hands

{Well I'm in the dog house wait why do I care we're just friends} thought Colonel O'Neill as he grabbed yugi's hand.

{Why indeed} thought Yami who then earned a glare from Oniell as he went over and grabbed Yugi's hand then grabbed Kagome's hand completing the circle.

"Ok everybody ready to take the plunge to the afterlife" said Yugi which warranted glares from everyone.

"Let us begin" said Yami as his half of the puzzle started to glow then yugi's started to glow and the floor immediately around them began to swirl and fade to shadows. Then all the luggage and bodies in the middle awake or not began to sink. They all began to sink up to their waists in shadows.

"I'm having second thoughts about this" said O'Neill as the shadows crept up his body with a cool icy touch that burned all the same

"DON'T release you partners' hands if you do we may all be lost in the shadows forever." Said Yami in a tone that showed great power over that which he ruled but also some fear. O'Neill almost responded with yes pharaoh but his answer was more along the lines of sure.

He tightened his grip on Sam's hand without realizing but that made Sam smile thinking he might have a soft side under that sarcastic colonel side she has gotten to know and love over many missions. Wait did I just think love" she thinks hopefully Yugi or Yami didn't hear but, one look up said Yugi heard and was smiling but Yami seemed oblivious or didn't care.

A few seconds pass with nothing interesting happening then they hear a roar off in the darkness. Blue and Red flames lighting the shadows. With ear breaking roars which sounded like jets taking off with their ears as runways. Then they hear they yell of a goa'uld It sounded as though it was running for its very own life. Then in a blast of blue fire the hollers stopped all together. They all knew that was the end of the creature they heard. Only a few knew what the creature was and how much evil it had caused in its life. Then they see a shower of light in the form of rain then they rain drops began to become more frequent. Until it was a full blown ray of light hitting them it was blinding then they felt a cool breeze. A few seconds later they were all sitting in the middle of the desert presumably above the tomb.

**Ok guys I'm so sorry I have completely neglected these stories on here. With me just entering high school and all this all got put on the back burners the farthest back burners. Hopefully I will begin to make these updates more frequent and get the balls rolling again. Well this should be ok for awhile I'm going to try to update in the ext few weeks with a big update to both my stories. Until then Yamitiger signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's Yamitiger with ch 13. It's been awhile since my last good update to this story. Reading some stories on here has inspired me to give this story another go. I plan on rewriting it eventually to fix all the errors, and things like that. Before I get to that I realized it will be a good Idea to finish the original. That's what I'm going to do, so that being said onward with ch 13. **

"Why are we in the middle of the desert." Said Colonel O'Neill as he looked around searching for anything more intelligent than sand.

"Well we are in Egypt sir." Said Carter trying her best to hold back a smile, and failing bitterly.

"Don't forget we are also about 500 years in the past at least from Kagome's and my time." Said Yugi Who then sat down with Yami in the sand waiting for everyone to wake up.

"What." Colonel O'Neill "One question what time is your time"

Kagome thought for a second "October 19 2003 is when we went through the well." Said Kagome who then explained what the mentioned well was for.

Carter thought back "sir if that's true and we got back to this well in feudal Japan we can skip ahead about a month before we went on the mission that landed us here"

"Then we can stop ourselves from going on this damn mission in the first place." Said O'Neill "you're a genius Carter"

"No sir this mission will have to happen anyways for several reasons one involving the paradox that would happen should we come in contact with ourselves two we would not defeat Anubis or at least set him up for defeat three we shouldn't mess with fates." She quickly lectured O'Neill on.

/I have a feeling this happens often/ thought Yugi with a grin

/I will have to agree/ thought Yami with a deep chuckle resonating in Yugi's mind.

"What are you two smiling about" said Carter as she and kagome snuck up behind the two of them and got them in playful headlocks.

"Did I miss something" said Miroku as he woke up to see a very pretty woman in strange clothing. Within seconds he had Yugi flying and was asking her to bare his children. That was until...

"Smack"

"Harsh." Is all O'Neill had to say as he saw a strange oriental woman in even stranger clothes. Beat the other guy over the head with a giant boomerang and drag him off.

Inuyasha woke with a start "I see Miroku was already up and going."

"Yep" was all everyone awake said as they saw Miroku wake up in the distance with Sango there. Where he apologized and went in for a hug.

"Wait for it." Was all Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Huh" Colonel O'Neill said as he looked closer with his Binoculars "Oh he is not going to"

Well it ends up he did his hand found its way to her butt which earned him a slap.

(Back in Japan feudal time)

"Lady Kaede did you hear that." Asked a village wife as she ran up to her while she was gardening. "Was it a demon?"

"It was not a demon young lady." She said with a smile "It was just a friend who doesn't know when to quit"

"I see priestess." The village wife said thinking back on a monk she met who didn't know when to quit.

(Back in Egypt)

Miroku started to sneeze "I see someone is talking about you" said Kagome with a smile.

"Let us hope it is in good faith." Said Miroku as he thought of all the people who could be talking about him, and not all the thoughts were good.

"I doubt it is." Retorted Inuyasha

"I must agree." Said Miroku

It took a while for everyone to wake up but soon the whole group was up. In that while Miroku got slapped twice and O'Neill shot a snake.

"Now we need to get back to Japan you two ready" said O'Neill as he tucked the snake in his pouch after he finished patching the holes in it.

"Not just us two colonel us four" said Yami as he threw Bakura the ring and Marik the millennium rod.

"You realize I do not need to go back to the future." said Bakura "I'm in my correct time and so is my ring and the rest of the items excluding the puzzle pieces around your necks."

"I realize this we will use them to return to Japan and then I will use the shadow to place you back in the ring and to send the items to their correct locations." Said Yami

"What about the earrings?" asked May remembering Shippo with a dull aching feeling in her chest as though part of her had been ripped away.

"Those can be anywhere in time or space if they even still exist anymore." Said a very grief stricken Yami as he thought of the little demo "For now we will fix everything else, we can start with getting to Japan."

With that the summoned their flying monsters from before in addition to a Red-eyes Black dragon for Marik and Bakura, and an Element dragon for Oniell and Carter.

Looking at the humongous dragons Oniell says "Hey why can't we do that shadow travel thing again."

"Because it could make the shadows to restless they are to rest for another 500 years, I'm surprised we haven't awoken them already." Said Yami

Marik hearing the conversation "I hate to say it but pharaoh has a point we have crossed to many lines. If we do much more in this time period the results could be mind-blowing." He finished with a slightly crazed smirk as he climbs on the back of Red eyes along with Bakura.

"See you in Japan" They yell as they take off into the sunset in response everybody else mounts their respective rides.

'This should be fun' Thinks Colonel Oniell who then feels Carter wrap her arms around his waist 'very fun'

/Yes it will be fun very fun indeed/ Thinks Yami to him as he takes off with Yugi right behind him.

"You little pricks" Is all Oniell mutters under his breath as Elemental Dragon takes off in pursuit.

"What sir?" Carter asks from behind him.

With a sigh he responds "Nothing Carter nothing at all." With that they were caught up to the rest.

A few hours later-

They see the small island fast approaching as they fly through the night. They then realize it is going to be tricky landing with there being no lights see. The shadow creatures somehow sensing their worry all take a steep dive. Which results in any screams some of joy others of terror. The dragons then open their wings before hitting the ground, and in a great downdraft which resulted in a few trees being torn up from their roots they landed in a clearing.

"This clearing is familiar." Says Yugi as he begins to look around and sees a blue glow a few yards in front off him.

He rushes over there "Hey Yugi where are you going?" Yells Kagome as she runs after him. As she gets there with Yugi "She yells to the others to hurry over."

They all get over to find they had arrived at the well, the thing that had started this grand adventure for Yugi and Yami. The most amazing thing was what was at the bottom of it.

**Well that's it for ch 13, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Well onwards to ch 14 hoooah. Oh wait did you like what I did with the mysterious thing in the well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the next chapter of Dark and Light from the Past. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I know I enjoyed typing it very much. That being said onwards to the future. **

In the bottom of the well lied something different to everyone for some it was a furry hairball with some strange oriental clothes, and for others it was a dear friend who had given his life twice. It was Shippo the fox demon and one of the holders of the millennium earrings.

"I don't believe it Shippo wake up" yells kagome down the well. To see him begin to stir, but not quite yet up.

"SHIPPO" Cries May obviously remembering their last parting. This wakes the little fox demon up, but he pretends to be asleep afraid of May.

"We know you're awake Shippo so get out of the well so we can give you a hug" Said Yugi as he felt a surge of happiness to see his friend back.

"Always the light aibou, but he has a point young demon welcome back" says Yami

"Now hurry up and get out here runt" says Inuyasha causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I'm coming" finally says a voice from the well and they see Shippo beginning to climb the side of the well and then in a slight puff of shadows he was out standing on the rim of the well. Where he almost fell but was caught by May as he fell forward.

"Tail and ears….so he really is a demon" Says Oniell just catching on.

"Yes sir you haven't noticed Inuyasha's ears either have you" said Carter.

"Yes I have Carter, but it's the tail it just completes it" says Oniell as he goes to pull the tail.

After learning to ignore the strange person staring at his tail "May I believe this belongs to you" and he opens his hand and in a golden glint a single earring falls into her hand. Where it disappears and reappears on her right ear.

"Thanks Shippo" she says smiling down at her Yami

(Sometime later)

They had finally explained who the two strangers where to Shippo and after some hardy welcome backs and thanks. They headed over to the village. Where it was already pitch black all except for one hut, and that hut was Kaedes.

"I wonder why he lights are still on" asks Yugi as they approach the shack. As they enter the light the house gives off out walks Kaede.

"The reason is I sensed you all coming the minute you touched down." Said Kaede, with a smile "Sadly I'm afraid the news I bare isn't good." After inviting them in and explaining the circumstances of what happened and has been happening.

"Wait your telling me creatures have been coming in the night and stealing villagers away" said Yami as he thought and came to one conclusion. "What do these creatures look like"

"Well they look like shadows at first then take form we have had one that looked human a magician in purple then another that was a man with the body of a horse wielding a scythe." Said Kaede

/This can't be those monsters are loyal to us/ thought Yugi

/I know aibou, but something is causing them to awaken/ thought Yami

/But we are the holders of the puzzle they should respect us/ thought Yugi

/I agree we must return the items to their rightful places at this time in history and leave/ thought Yami /Then they may slumber again for 500 years/

Just as Yami finished this thought he got a smack over the head from Kagome "I told you guys to stop keeping secrets and spacing out"

"Sorry we are just figuring why the shadow creatures are waking up" said Yugi in their defense

"That being said we have figured out a course of action that should return the villagers and get rid of the shadow creatures."

"Wait those things out there are your creatures" said Oniell

"Yes they have awoken from their slumber to early" said Yami "They don't appear happy so that's why my course of action should work"

"What is this course of action" asked Carter

"It's simply we return these items to their correct positions in this time and those who can leave"

That being said Yami gathered all the items minus the puzzle and the paradox earrings because they couldn't get them off their holder's ears, and then after sealing Bakura in the ring. Yami opened a shadow portal sending them all of them to their correct places in the current time. Which Kaede didn't like to see any of especially Bakura getting sealed away.

"Well that being done lets go back to the well, and get the heck out of feudal Japan" said Oniell who seemed too happy but who'd blame him.

With that they all departed the village plus Kaede to the well I the middle of the forest. Where Kaede was given a catch up on who the new people were, and she was then sort of relieved Bakura was gone.

A few minutes of silence past then the clearing came into view. They were quickly approaching it. They entered the clearing and just as they did the remaining Millennium Items lite up the clearing in a giant golden light which shot up into the clouds. This beautiful golden light was quickly joined by a steady violet light piercing the middle of it straight into the sky this light was the light of the well.

**Well that was ch 14 I felt it was good, and I can't wait to write the next one. Well till then Yamitiger signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is YamiTiger wishing you all Happy New Years with ch 15 of Dark and Light from the past. I'm having serious writer's block at the beginning, so bare with me. **

Yami awakes in a room and the first thing he notices is the comfortable cot he lays on it brings back a sense of nostalgia, but he doesn't understand why. He feels the puzzle around his neck, but now it's whole, he doesn't feel is light's presence.

/Are you there Yugi/ he thinks as he begins to panic. When he hears no response a dull emptiness sweeps over him. Much like when he lost Yugi to the seal.

He closes his eyes and ventures into the puzzle to find himself in the darkness of his soul room. He opens the door to the outside, and sees Yugi's soul room but the door was shut.

Why is the door shut? He wonders it's always been open. He tries the door to find it locked and the eye of Horus appears on the door. Something is wrong he thinks this is all wrong, very wrong.

He leaves the puzzle and opens his eyes to hear frantic knocking. Then shouting "Pharaoh are you ok pharaoh" then "We are coming in pharaoh"

"There is no need I am fine, you all may return to your duties" Yami answers them hoping to ease their nerves. With that he hears footsteps and then silence.

With this new found peace he investigates his room further to find a very lavishly furnished room. With a king sized bed embellished with amethyst embroidered sheets, a double wide dresser made of fine wood, a trunk made of gold with encrusted rubies, and a full length mirror rimmed with gold and hieroglyphics.

/This room is by far too regal and lavish for my liking/ he thinks to Yugi, but then remembers he will get no response, but his shocked when a voice does reply.

/It is for a pharaoh after all only the best for you/ replied the voice

/Who are you how dare you intrude upon my mind and soul/ mentally shouted Yami /Also what did u do with Yugi/

/My name is one you should know, and I dare to intrude because I must. As for your light he is well but at the same time not/ replied the voice.

/Those aren't answers those are merely riddles why play games? Where is Yugi? Why am I here? / asked Yami now getting annoyed with the voice his temper flaring.

/I had my reasons I had to make sure you had your memories. Your confusion and anger at your situation have confirmed, you retained your memories of your past waiting in the future/ thought the voice pausing /I am Ra and as you have noticed you're now in ancient Egypt, but you were in feudal Japan not too long ago from your perspective/

/Yes my god I have realized these things, but why am I here? / thought Yami with a sudden respect for the now revealed voice of a god/

/it will be better if I explain these things face to face/ thought Ra as he said this. The hieroglyphics on the mirror began to glow. Then appeared a man clad in golden armor with the head of Ra and the millennium puzzle around its neck.

"Hello pharaoh it is good to see you face to face" said Ra

"Yes Ra it is an honor to see you in person, but I must ask why is the millennium puzzle around your neck"

"I wear it because I now reside in your puzzle so long as your Hikari is absent. I will stay to help you find him, and the rest. As well as to help you stay alive for a great evil has once again awakened"

"What has awakened and why is it a danger to my life?" asked Yami after hearing the last part

"A great evil was unleashed upon the world when all the items where brought together by Bakura while he was being manipulated by Anubis" said Ra " This Evil is currently growing in strength in your correct time in your puzzle's correct time. That is why we had to slip you out of time and bring you all here. Because if you had went through the well you all would have been absorbed by the evil."

"This I understand but how can we defeat such an evil?" asked Yami "Also why was I split up from everyone else"

"We are getting ahead of ourselves pharaoh. I will answer your second question. Because for your first only you will know the answer when the time comes. The reason you were separated is because the evil is residing in the well, so when we tried to pull you out of time. It tried to stop us to prevent it we had break you all up into groups and I hide you in ancient Egypt in the bodies of your past lives. If you did not have one or shared one in your and Yugi's case. We made you one so your friends are all living the lives of their past lives. With no memories of their real past we did this to ensure you were all hidden from the evil.

"How dare you how will my friends regain their memories then!" bellowed the pharaoh now even more enraged.

"Remember who you are speaking to pharaoh. As for your friends they will regain their memories if they come in contact with you." Replied Ra "So be careful who you touch"

As soon as Ra finished speaking knocking was heard at the door with a voice that followed "( ) it is me Mahad are you ok" Yami didn't understand the first part.

"I am very fine Mahad I just tripped over an uneven tile" replied Yami mentally kicking himself for yelling and the stupid excuse. Also why did the name Mahad sound familiar he thought to himself.

"Should I bring in someone to fix the tile then my pharaoh" asked Mahad from the other side of the door.

"No it is fine you may leave Mahad" answered Yami who soon heard footsteps, and waited until they were gone before speaking.

"Why couldn't I hear the name he said at the beginning and why des Mahad sound familiar?" asked Yami as he tried to remember his past.

"I thought it would be obvious they are both from your forgotten memories and you are not meant to remember them yet especially your name."

"Why can't I remember my name why is it significant to anything right now" said Yami now annoyed.

"Your name holds more power then you can imagine" finished Ra "Now I must be going just live your life for now and watch out for your allies. Most important watch out for your enemies"

As Ra finished the mirror hieroglyphics flashed brightly once more. Then when Yami's eyes adjusted he was gone. I guess I will live out my life and try to find Yugi and the rest. With that Yami left his room ready to face his past and to protect his future.

**Well that's it for ch 15 I feel I need help with getting actions across aswell as dialogue lately. All they seem to do is talk I'm not sure how to work action into there any tips from my readers would be helpful. Well till next time this is YamiTiger signing off.**


End file.
